A slider for slide fastener of the related art includes a slider main body, a pull-tab attached to a pair of right and left pull-tab attachment posts which are erected on the upper surface of an upper blade of the slider main body, and a spring part disposed between the pair of right and left pull-tab attachment posts and having a locking claw at one end thereof (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
In addition, in the related art, there is a slider for slide fastener that is configured such that the pull-tab is maintained in the laid-down state with respect to the slider main body (e.g. see Patent Document 2). In the slider for slide fastener disclosed in Patent Document 2, a pin is fitted into bearings which protrude from an upper blade of the slider main body through the pull-tab, and a hinge spring is provided on this pin such that the pull-tab is always maintained in the laid-down state by the elastic force of the hinge spring. In addition, the slider is provided with the slider main body, a locking claw with a spring, the pull-tab provided with a cam surface, a leaf spring which applies an elastic force to the cam surface, and a cover body engaged with the slider main body to accommodate the leaf spring. The pull-tab is always maintained in the laid-down state by the elastic force of the leaf spring acting on the cam surface.